They Had Each Other
by FifiDoll
Summary: Kurt and Rachel are sitting around, drinking wine and feeling sorry for themselves, when compliments for the other come spilling out. They spend the evening together, making the other feel appreciated.


**They Had Each Other**

Kurt wandered the streets of Lima aimlessly, glad for a few moments of peace and quiet. Whenever he's home to visit his family on the weekends, his dad and Carole never leave him alone. Finn is usually off with Rachel, but this particular weekend he was moping around, whining about how she was so unfair to him or something. Kurt needed an escape, and the streets were a perfect respite.

He wandered a few blocks down, a few blocks over, and a crying sound caught his attention. He realized where he was when he saw the McKinley High Glee club's resident diva. Rachel Berry sobbed into her hands, sitting on her porch swing disdainfully. Kurt may not care much for Rachel at the best of times, but he'd felt misery (hell, he was feeling it now), and wouldn't wish the feeling on anybody.

Kurt approached just loud enough to give Rachel time to gather her composure. He stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets. "Hey," he nodded.

"Hi," she sniffled.

They didn't speak for a moment. Kurt watched Rachel, but she avoided his eyes. He sat next to her on the swing and looked over at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"I can't complain to you about your family," she whined, a tear escaping her eye and running down her cheek.

"Why not?" Kurt challenged her.

She looked at him, her eyes searching his as she racked her brain for an excuse. She couldn't find one. "I really messed up with Finn," she said sadly. "I found out he slept with Santana so I went and made out with Puck and now he hates me."

A new wave of tears took over the delicate girl's body and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little bit bad for the girl. "Puck shouldn't have even considered touching you," Kurt pointed out. "I'm not saying you're not at fault, but really, Puck's just a horny neanderthal."

Rachel let out a sob and said, "I'm going to get more to drink," as she picked up an empty wine glass from the porch. "Do you want a glass?" she offered.

Kurt considered for a moment. Were Rachel's dad's home? Would they get caught if they were drinking outdoors? She seemed to read his mind, "We can go inside if you want."

With a nod, Kurt followed Rachel into her exquisitely decorated home and allowed himself to be poured a generous glass of wine. He sat on the sofa and crossed one leg over the other daintily. Rachel slouched down next to him. "I know why he hates me," she said, taking a large gulp of wine. "It's my nose. Quinn's nose is all perfectly shaped, and he can't stand that mine isn't."

"I like your nose," Kurt offered.

He really didn't mind it; it was a distinctive trait of Rachel's and he commended her for not wanting to change that particular feature of hers. She gave him a weak smile and they clinked their glasses together before they both took big gulps of wine. "So why were you wandering way out here?" she asked. "You don't exactly live on my block."

"I was just trying to get my mind off things," Kurt explained.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"It's this guy…" Kurt said hesitantly.

Some people found Kurt discussing his sexuality disconcerting. Rachel may have two gay dads, but that didn't mean she was willing to have this conversation with him. Obviously she did, though, because she asked, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I tried kissing him and he completely rejected me!" Kurt wailed, trying not to cry. It felt good to get it off of his chest. "He's been flirting with me for weeks, or so I thought, but he's actually interested in a different guy in the Warblers. I made a fool of myself and now he doesn't want to go anywhere near me!"

"What does this other guy have that you don't?" Rachel asked bitterly.

Their glasses of wine were almost empty already. "I don't know," Kurt wailed, a tear trailing down his face. "He's big and muscular. I'm probably just too feminine looking," he admitted. "I hate that I'm so girly. I can't help it! I wish I wasn't…"

"I don't think you'd be nearly as interesting if you looked manlier," Rachel admitted as if she were stating facts. "Your physique is part of what makes you who you are."

Kurt held back a sob as he looked at Rachel. He was feeling a buzz from his first over-filled glass of wine and he found it hard to believe he was having this heartfelt conversation with her. "More?" she asked, taking his glass from him.

He nodded, and she went into the kitchen to get more. Kurt noticed that she was beginning to walk in curves instead of straight lines, and wondered if the alcohol was affecting her as much as it was him. She returned moments later with a large, freshly opened bottle in hand instead of their glasses. "I figured this would be easier," she shrugged, offering it to him.

Gratefully, Kurt took it and had a sip before returning it to her. Sips turned into drinks, drinks turned into gulps, and gulps turned into chugging until neither Kurt nor Rachel could really see straight. Both sat slouched on the sofa, tears flowing from their eyes. "He hates me!" Rachel sobbed.

"He'll never look at me again!" Kurt added to the mix.

"Finn will get back with Quinn and they'll be the new _it_ couple and I'll get slushied again," Rachel complained.

"I don't have any friends at school now," Kurt cried.

Tears streamed down their faces until complaints turned into compliments. "You're lucky," Kurt whined. "You still might have a chance with Finn. I don't because I'm a boy."

"You're surrounded by boys!" Rachel said jealously. "That sounds so nice."

"I bet he likes your eyes," Kurt said, looking at the girl next to him. "And your hair. I bet Finn is a brunette kind of guy. Brunettes with nice lips."

Rachel looked at Kurt with big eyes. He was complimenting her appearance more than anyone else had lately. "Blaine doesn't know what he's missing out on," Rachel said breathlessly. "You're such a nice guy…to everyone."

Kurt smiled weakly and said, "Yeah, well nobody ever notices."

"I notice," Rachel offered.

Kurt looked at her hopefully and said, "But you're a girl. A beautiful, talented girl even though you have horrific taste in clothing."

Rachel wanted to pout, but Kurt's statement had been more flattering than insulting. She watched as Kurt's eyes seemed to go in and out of focus. The bottle of wine was forgotten on the coffee table, the alcohol taking over the thoughts and senses of both teenagers. Kurt looked at Rachel and smiled, "I hope you and Finn work things out. I'm sure you will. He's crazy about you."

"Why would he be crazy about me?" Rachel pouted.

"I told you," Kurt insisted. "Besides your clothes, you're quite the catch. You're as fit as any of the Cheerios, not to mention you rock the Barbara nose. You have nice lips and captivating eyes, and," he reached out to touch one of her curls, "And your hair is so well kept."

Rachel watched Kurt with teary eyes. He was being so nice to her. Alcohol clouded her brain and amorous eyes locked on Kurt's green ones. Her hand met the one he had lingering in her hair and she intertwined their fingers. She connected their lips quickly, the overwhelming feelings flowing through her for Kurt finally overpowering the logical part of her brain. Kurt froze for a moment, but didn't shy away from the sensation. He was just drunk enough not to care that he was kissing a _girl_. The sensations were enough, and he had a good enough imagination. It felt good to be wanted for once.

The kiss was heated and rushed. Rachel pulled away blushing, but when Kurt didn't immediately run away, she connected their lips once again. Kurt's other hand found the side of her face and kept their faces connected as he deepened the kiss. Her tongue brushed his lower lip and he opened, allowing her entrance. Their tongues met and the feeling was electrifying.

Kissing Finn was never this exciting, Rachel decided. He was average in every way possible, but Kurt kept pressing for more. He enjoyed the feeling of being needed, and Rachel savored the attention. The situation was win-win, not that either teen cared. In their drunken state, all they could think was _sex sex sex_. They were teenagers, after all.

Desperate for air, Rachel pulled away. Her lips were swollen and pouty, and Kurt was breathing heavily. "Wanna go up to my room?" she asked sheepishly.

Kurt nodded and stood, following her up the stairs. They stumbled their way up; it felt like the stairs were unevenly built and each step was an inch or two lower or higher than the last. Once upstairs, Kurt had Rachel pressed against the wall. She moaned into the kiss and Kurt loved the feeling of being in control. This drunken endeavor was doing wonders for his ego.

Rachel pushed tenderly at his shoulders, moving him backwards towards her room. She slammed the door shut and pushed him down onto her bed, their lips still connected. He rolled them over, their lips staying connected in a messy, sloppy kiss. Lying on top of her, Kurt couldn't think about anything but the need he felt growing in his groin, and the fact that Rachel was so into him. Someone cared about him.

Rachel felt so beautiful underneath Kurt's touch; until he tugged at her blouse, at least. He tugged at the ribbon tying her scarlet blouse closed at the top, ripping it at the seam halfway around the collar. Rachel pulled away and pouted. "I'm doing you a favor," Kurt said, raising an eyebrow. "This blouse is atrocious on you. Only Mrs. Pillsbury could rock something like this and even then, red isn't her color."

"But…" Rachel protested, but Kurt wasn't having it.

He tore the shirt down the front, button's flying off and a few more hems breaking loose. Rachel was much more turned on by Kurt's strength than she should have been, but she was drunk enough not to care. All she wanted was contact with his body, because it meant at that moment someone thought she was beautiful. Attention. She yearned for attention.

Kurt didn't mind Rachel too much; she had small breasts, making her more boy-like. There was the whole her being a girl factor, but he just needed to get off. He needed to know at least _someone_ was there for him, forget their gender. Kurt could still be a man if he wanted to be. He smirked at the thought that Puck may not be getting any that night, and that he was positive Finn wasn't. The triumph gave him the courage to continue.

"This skirt makes you look like you're ninety," Kurt frowned, his hand moving up among the pleats.

"It's cute," Rachel protested, her voice slurred.

Kurt shook his head and said flatly, "You're wrong."

Then, just like with her shirt, he roughly tore at the fabric, tearing the skirt between the pleats all the way up to the waistband. Rachel yelped in protest, but didn't care much. She had at least a dozen other skirts like this one in her closet. Kurt tore at it a little more, making it impossible to mend the skirt without making her look like a hobo. The last rip was all it took to reduce Rachel to her white modest bra and panties.

She was watching Kurt with wide eyes, waiting for him to finish. Eagerly she connected their lips, needing more contact like it was her lifeline. She helped Kurt remove his clothes and was surprised when she felt his erection pressing against her leg. Rachel sat up, pushing Kurt off of her. She reached behind her to remove her bra. "Do you have a…?" Kurt trailed off.

She pointed to the drawer on her nightstand before unclasping her bra and tossing it to the side. Kurt pulled the condom from its wrapper and put it on. He needed to get off. That's all he was worried about. It didn't matter who with, he just _needed this_.

Rachel had removed her panties as well, and Kurt turned and connected their lips without even glancing at her body. Something about that gesture made Rachel's heart leap. Kurt took her for what she was; he didn't overanalyze her body or her personality. She was just…Rachel. Or in Kurt's mind…she was just a release.

He pressed inside of her and she gasped at the sensations. Pain. Pleasure. A mixture of both. Kurt moaned as he pulled out and thrust in again. Pain gave way to pleasure and she ground against him. His thrusts became more steady and rhythmic; Rachel wouldn't have it any other way, being the dedicated musician that she was. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling Kurt in for a kiss.

His eyes were scrunched closed in concentration and he had to focus on the sex (forget the kissing). His lips rubbed against hers and he moaned once more. "More," she whispered. "Harder…"

Kurt acquiesced. His breathing was shallow and he wasn't going to last much longer. Rachel's moans in his ear and the sensations shooting through his body were becoming too much. Thankfully, he heard her gasp and felt her convulse around him, and he joined her in climax. Both stopped, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Kurt pressed his lips against Rachel's tenderly, ending the moment correctly. Well, as correctly as he could considering he, gay as a picnic basket Kurt Hummel had just had sex with straight, in a precarious relationship with his stepbrother, Rachel Berry.

Kurt pulled out of her gently before discarding the condom and re-dressing. "You ruined my clothes," she said, disappointment in her voice.

"You can sew the blouse if you really want to, but I destroyed the skirt for a good reason," Kurt said pointedly. "I did you a favor."

Rachel looked like she wanted to argue, but she didn't. With a deep breath, she tossed both garments in the garbage can and pulled on her bathrobe. They still felt a buzz from the alcohol, but it was wearing off. "I…thanks," Rachel nodded.

Kurt nodded, pursing his lips. Neither seemed to know what to say now that they were faced with what had happened. "I should go," Kurt stood from her bed.

Rachel nodded and led him to the front door. "Promise we'll stay friends?" Rachel asked hopefully. She looked down and sadness crossed her features as she said, "I don't have many, so I can't really afford to lose any."

Kurt flashed her a sympathetic smile and said with a nod, "Of course we're still friends."

"It was nice seeing you," she said earnestly, hugging him. "And I'm sorry about what happened between you and Blaine."

"And I'm sorry about you and Finn," Kurt replied kindly. "You two have chemistry; I hope things work out for the both of you." Then with a sly smile he added, "I'll put in a good word for you when I get home."

Rachel smiled and said, "Thanks."

Kurt walked out the door and was almost to the street when Rachel shouted, "Next time, let me know when you're in town and we'll make _real_ plans!"

"Definitely," Kurt nodded, smiling.

It felt nice to have a friend back home. He sympathized with Rachel: when you don't have many friends, losing one seems like a near apocalypse.

Rachel flopped down on her bed and Kurt walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Both dwelled on what had just happened. The moment couldn't be replicated; wouldn't be replicated. They were just two friends helping each other out, comforting each other. Rachel was a beautiful girl, Kurt admitted, and he would make Finn a very happy man. He just needed to convince Finn of that. Kurt was such a loving, endearing man, Rachel thought to herself. It was a shame that anyone would even consider rejecting him.

Both could sense that the other was in want of romance. They deserved it. But until then, they had each other. They were friends. And it was good to know that they had a friend that wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
